The present disclosure relates to light-emitting diodes, and more particularly, to an ultraviolet (UV) light-emitting diode for emitting UV light.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are being used as a highly-efficient, environment-friendly light source in various fields, such as, displays, optical communications, automobiles, and general illumination. With the development of white light LED technology, application of LED technology to general illumination has recently attracted much attention.
The production of white light for illumination may occur by exciting red, green, and blue (RGB) phosphors by use of a UV LED as a light source. Accordingly, a need for an increase in the efficiency of a UV LED exists.